Teach Me To See
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Colours have always been easy for Iggy.The Colour Game. But what happens when a new recruit, Madeline, plays the game with him?   M for sexual matters.  IggyXOC  If I GET AT LEAST 10 reviews, I'll continue this story. If not, go suck eggs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Boredom struck me again. But fear not! I got an idea when I was reading **__Maximum Ride: The Manga__**. I absolutely ADORE Iggy sooooo….**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_

"Madeline…what is my hair colour?" Iggy asked the brunette girl of fourteen. He knew his colours and shapes but he wanted to play a game with Madeline Winters. She joined the Family when Iggy found her in a labatory.

**(A/\N: RECAP!)**

"_Hey what's grabbing me?" Iggy gasped as he felt a small, feminine hand grasped his. The Family turned to see what had caught Iggy and it was a young girl…not much older than Max and Fang. Her eyes were a pale blue and her hair was a dark chocolate brown. Her skin was whiter than snow. Her big eyes were darting all over and she refused to free Iggy from her grasp._

"_Hey, what's your name?"Max asked to the frightened teen._

"_Madeline…" the shivering girl replied. Tears augmented from those soft blue orbs and she clung to the blind boy's arm. "Take me with you…" she croaked as she spread her white, almost dove-like wings._

_Max and everyone, including Iggy, gasped. _

"_Sure."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Strawberry blond," Maddie said softly, tangling her fingers in Iggy's silky hair. His eyes were in hers and it almost seemed as if he were looking at Maddie. She stroked Iggy's flawless cheek and ran her thumb over his cherry red lips.

"What colour are my eyes?" Iggy asked gently in the young girl's ear. She gasped softly but Iggy heard it, the soft pleasure she received from it.

"Icicle blue…" Maddie whispered as she adjusted herself on Iggy's lap. "What is my hair colour, my blind knight?" she asked in a seductive tone. Iggy shivered in pleasure as her breath tickled the nape of his creamy neck.

"Darker than the richest chocolate," Iggy replied with equal seductiveness in his deep voice. Just his VOICE aroused Maddie, but just slightly.

"Wh-what colour are my…ah….eyes…?" Maddie moaned as Iggy began to kiss and lick the contours of Madeline's soft pale neck.

"Icicle blue…Just like mine…" Iggy responded right before sucking the fourteen year old's neck and sending her in oblivion.

"Ahh…ahh…I-Iggy…I can't take this anymore…" Madeline moaned loudly as the young, blind, handsome man's hands danced up the brunette's pajama shirt and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, my Madeline…you teach me how to see…how to feel…how to love…let me love you. Let me teach you how to see," Iggy groaned as he pulled Madeline's shirt off and he felt for her hardened nipple.

"I-Iggy…love me…."the blue eyed girl moaned as her blind lover gently sucked upon her hard rose bud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know what? I think I'm gonna continue this story cos I got a great MULTIPLE review. Here is my favourite one:**_

**REVIEW:**

**Kinan: Hey Faure, you should join.**

**Faure: I am not interested in this author's febish attempt at actual writing.**

**Kinan: Don't listen to him. He's just angry cause Jademoon said she'd never go out with him**

_**Kinan: Hey thanks for inspiring me to write more of this story! I personally wanted to continue but I was hesitant to. Thanks so much!**_

_**Hirotou: Thanks for the same reasons I gave Kinan.**_

_**Faure: Ehh…I see why Jademoon wont date you. Jk well it WAS technically a review so what the hell.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN **__ALL I NEED __**OR **__**MAXIMUM RIDE! ONLY MADELINE! OTHERS BELONG WITHIN TEMPTATION OR JAMES PATTERSON!**_

_**WARNING! SMUT AHEAD!**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_

"My Madeline…no one will have you the way I will own you," Iggy growled deeply as he kissed the fourteen-year-old down her lithe body. She squirmed as her blind lover trailed his hands at a lamenting pace…just like he teased her with his soft lips.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh, why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around**_

"Ahh…Iggy…I love you…" Maddie said, her breath hitching as her blind lover kissed her pale, soft, and toned stomach. Her angelic white wings stretched out as a soft moan escaped her throat. "I don't care if you can see me. I still love you for who you are and the man you are becoming to be," Maddie croaked as Iggy slowly pulled down her super short black pajama shorts.

Iggy went back to her eye level and caressed the fourteen-year-old's pale and soft cheek.

"Do you really mean that, Madeline?" Iggy asked with tears brimming his icicles of eye.

"Why wouldn't I?"_****_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace  


That was all that had to come from Maddie's mouth.

Iggy immediately ravished her strawberry lips and finished pulling her shorts down and off. She was only in her panties and she finally decided that it wasn't fair for her to be nearly naked and for Iggy to torture her.

She pushed him off and straddled his hips. Maddie pulled Iggy's shirt off of him and she marveled at his well-built chest and chiseled abs. Her eyes widened as she found herself touching Iggy when he was in this state and she blushed when she felt something hard poking at her inner thigh. Her fingers traced down the light peach fuzz that started down and inch from her lover's bellybutton.

_**Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe**_

"You really want this, don't you, Iggy?" Maddie purred as she licked Iggy's hard nipple and growled deeply in his throat. Her hands went down to his sweat pants and untied the tie that kept the cloth at least to his hips.

"Madeli—"Iggy groaned but the brunette pulled down his pants and he wasn't wearing any underwear. Her eyes went huge Much huger that baseballs. Not only was Iggy big but he was long.

_I wonder if he's gonna fit…_Maddie wondered. But with care, and slight hesitation, she stroked her blind knight's length and kissed the tip. _****_

Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close

Iggy gasped as the younger girl kissed his erection. He tried so hard not to thrust himself in her mouth. Since a month ago, he fantasized about her sucking on him in this manner. He could imagine but not see. How he wanted his sight right NOW!

Maddie licked and sucked hard all over the inflamed head and up his shaft. Her tongue tasted his salty muskiness and she cringed at the taste. She cupped his heavy sacs at the base of his manhood and gently squeezed while continuing to suck Iggy, making his toes curl constantly.

"Ahhh…ngh...Madeliiiiiinnneee…I'm going to….ahhhhh," Iggy grunted as he came in the girl's warm mouth.

_**I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning it around**_

In Maddie's opinion, Iggy's seed wasn't at all bad. She kissed the wilting tip and somehow, it became hard again.

"My turn…"Iggy growled as he pinned Maddie down to the bed. He ripped off her panties and he drew his finger in her wet depths. Iggy spread open her sopping wet folds and inhaled her scent…just like jasmine and strawberries.

Before Maddie could protest, Iggy attacked her womanhood with his tongue and mouth. He slipped his tongue deep in her and his fingers pinched and pulled her clit.

"NYAAHHH! IGGGYYYYY!" Maddie screamed as she came on her lover's face.

Iggy lapped her cum up as if it were the best tasting dessert he had ever had.

_**Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace**_

He lifted himself up and kissed his beautiful lover and let her taste herself upon his lips.

"You are delicious," Iggy groaned in his love's ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe.

"I'm ready, Iggy…"Maddie breathed. They were both naked and the blind young man searched for a small foil packet.

Once he found it, Maddie slipped it on him and he positioned himself at her wet and welcoming entrance.

"Are you sure about this Maddie?" Iggy asked with such sincerity. He was worried that he would hurt her.

"I've never been more ready…"

With those words, the strawberry blond haired young man thrust into her wet, tight depths, causing her to cry out in excruciating pain._****_

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Iggy stretched his albatross-like wings out and created a shield for him and his lover. "Shhh…it's going to okay. I won't hurt you, Madeline," Iggy whispered gently, kissing away her tears._****_

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  


"I'm okay now, my love. Please move…" Maddie whimpered.

Obeying his mistress, Iggy moved faster and harder, making moans erupt from Madeline. Going faster and harder and _deeper_, Iggy began to moan and grunt out in pleasure as he thrusted into his young fragile lover.

"I…ahh…ohhh..l-love youuuu…" Madeline moaned as Iggy pounded in her, while suckling on her nipple. Iggy reached between them and squeezed her clit again, making the girl spaz out in pleasure. In return, she cupped and squeezed Iggy's somewhat heavy and large testicles, making him thrust harder into her.

_**I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear, don't tear me down**_

"I …nhgh…l-love yoouu t-too. Damn it, Madelineeee, I'm so fucking close!" Iggy growled as his groin and testicles constricted.

"Meeee toooo…ahh…Ahhh…AHHHHH! IGGY!" Madeline screamed as she came, clamping her inner walls around him._****_

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  


Iggy wasn't finished yet. He grasped her hips and pumped her the hardest, the deepest, the fastest he could go. Madeline screamed louder and he did because she couldn't take any more pleasure from him.

"Pleaasee! I-I-I can't t-take a-a-anymore!" Madeline screamed as she clamped his manhood like a vice.

_**Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
**_

"Ahhhhh….Madeliiinnneee," Iggy groaned as he finally came deep inside of his lover. Madeline fell limp and Iggy's wings retracted. He fell on her and he couldn't find the strength to push himself off. Madeline pushed him on her other side and held him.

"I love you, Iggy, my love. My knight, my soul-keeper," she crooned before falling asleep.

_**Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place**_

"I love you, too, Madeline. My love, my sight, my love…my everything," Iggy said back, holding her in a possessive hug and he too fell asleep.

_**Like? REVIEW! This took five pages so be happy!**_

_**~Lavi'sGirl27**_


End file.
